The Race Begins!
The Race Begins! is episode 1 of The Amazing Flipline Race 2. Additionally, it is a three-part episode, with three legs and no rests in between. Route Markers Starting Line = The race begins at Misaky University. Teams must run through the school building and find their next clue. |-| Route Info 1 = Teams must use any form of transport to travel to Bubblegum Bay Water Park and find their next clue at the front gate. |-| Roadblock 1 = One team member must ride the three most iconic rides: Verukt, Emerald Purge and Thunder Water Rivers Ride to receive their next clue. |-| Route Info 2 = Teams must travel on foot to Christina's Cafe and find their next clue. |-| Detour 1 = Choice A: Prep then Eat Teams must prepare ten maple syrup sandwiches and get them approved by Christina. Then they must eat five servings of the dish each to receive their next clue. Choice B: Eat then Prep Teams must eat three spoonfuls of jelly shaped like Misaky University. Then teams must replicate the building by pouring jelly into moulds. If they got it wrong, team members must eat another three bites from the same jelly before being allowed to continue. If they got it correct, Christina will hand teams their next clue. |-| Route Info 3 = Teams must travel by taxi to Bay of Baye and find their next clue dangling forward on the plank and retrieving it by jumping into the ocean and snatching the clue. |-| Route Info 4 = Teams must search the bay for eight items: four crates (with different numbers), two ropes and two oars. When they have found the items, teams must use them to construct a raft and paddle out to a buoy containing their next clue. |-| Route Info 5 = Teams must row back to shore and open the crates, each containing a small amount of money. Teams must count up the money and tell a nearby sailor the amount. If they get it incorrect, teams will be handed their next clue but not receive the money but if they get it correct, teams will get to keep the money and be handed their next clue. Teams only have one guess. |-| Route Info 6 and Pit Stop = Teams must travel by taxi back to Misaky University and check in. Minnie told teams that the leg is not over and hands teams their next clue. |-| Route Info 7 = Teams must travel by bus to the Crefas River and find their next clue. |-| Detour 2 = Choice A: Epic Win Teams must hike one kilometre to the area where Crefas River begins, then zipline back to the original location to receive their next clue. Choice B: Epic Fail Teams must jump into the river and touch the water at exactly the same time, while being judged by two judges. Both team members must score at least a 9 to receive their next clue. |-| Route Info 8 = Teams must take a speedboat down the Crefas River until they reach the town of Jeja and make their way to Chalstan Shopping Centre and search for their next clue. |-| Roadblock 2 = The team member who did not ride three rides in Bubblegum Bay Water Park must search through over 500 clothes shops and find three stores with three different items of clothing. Then they must change into those clothes for the remainder of the leg and return to their partner and receive their next clue. |-| Route Info 9 = Teams must make their way to Rox's Vases and search through 1,000 vases for only 12 with clues by breaking them. However, for every ten vases they broke, they had to owe Rox one Flipline Dollar to him. |-| Route Info 10 and Pit Stop = Teams must travel by taxi to Sugar Springs and find Minnie. However, once again, teams were told that they were still racing and could finally get some rest as they were travelling outside Icy Island. The team member in their outfit from the previous Roadblock was still required to keep their clothing on. |-| Route Info 11 = Teams must fly to Rockville and make their way to Herbs Gro, Inc and find their next clue. |-| Route Info 12 = Teams must carry a preserved plant through the busy streets of Rockville and deliver it to The Lax Family's house to receive their next clue from Chase Lax. |-| Detour 3 = For both Detours, teams were required to travel to Rockville Music Center. Choice A: Music Teams must search through 10,000 scores for only one that has the name 'The Blue Taboo'. When they find it, teams are given their next clue. Choice B: Melody Teams must listen to a five-minute song on a stage then search through a massive room for the eight instruments used in the performance. If they got all the instruments correct they would receive their next clue, but if they didn't they would be required to watch the performance again. |-| Route Info 13 = Teams had to bring the score or one of the musical instruments through a marked path inside Rockville Music Center to a musician's recording room and receive their next clue. |-| Route Info 14 = Teams had to travel by taxi to Rockville Spa and find their next clue. |-| Roadblock 3 = The person who did not go shopping in Chalstan Shopping Centre must receive a ten minute foot massage from a Chinese woman to receive their next clue. |-| Route Info 15 and Pit Stop = Teams must search the spa for a sauna where the pit stop is located. For coming in first, Jeff and Randy won the Express Pass. Trivia * Many of the stuff seen in this episode are parodies of real-life... stuff. ** All three waterslides used in the Bubblegum Bay Water Park are parodies of real-life water park ride names *** Additionally, all those rides in real-life have caused deaths. ** Maple Syrup Sandwiches were once "accidentally" created by Fanofkinopio. ** Crefas River was a name given to one of Fanofkinopio's fictional continents as the longest river. ** Chalstan Shopping Centre is a parody of Chadstone Shopping Centre, claiming to be the biggest of the Southern Hemisphere. Category:The Amazing Flipline Race Episodes